Breaking Loose
by clumsygirl93
Summary: 17 year old Abigail Uley has always wanted to go Forks High. Now that it's her senior year, her dad, Sam Uley, is finally letting her go. What happens when she meets a gorgeous golden-eyed boy and sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright dad, geez." I grumbled as my dad rattled off instructions that I'd already heard. You see, I'm going to Forks High. My dad disagreed with this decision whole-heartedly. I had told him that I was an adult and wanted to spend my last year of high school where I wanted.

I had always wanted to go to Forks High. The high school on the rez had never really appealed to me. I think it was mostly the fact that it was a community where everyone was the same. Forks was nothing special to the people who went there, but to me it was a start to the freedom I really wanted. Like looking down the dark tunnel and seeing the light at the end. That was my freedom, a goal that I strived to get to. My dad was always too protective of me anyway. Anyways, after a look of negotiating on my part, he finally agreed to let me go.

"Dad, I'm gonna be late!" Geez, you'd think I was moving away.

"Alright, just remember, I WILL send one of the pack after you if I get any hint anything is wrong." He told me for the hundredth time. What was up with him going all 'Alpha' when giving instructions, I'm his kid, not another wolf to be pushed around.

"Honestly, you make it sound like I'm gonna get killed!" I rolled my eyes then watched as his face hardened into the emotionless mask he wore when he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. He only ever did this for me and my mom, Emily, because we were the only ones who knew him well enough to actually read his face and eyes.

"I know; I just want you to be careful." He said, still wearing the mask. I always knew something was off about Forks. It was a touchy subject for all the wolves. Every time I asked, Quil would be the one to open his mouth, but closed it tightly when my dad would shoot him a look of warning.

"Dad, why don't you want me to go? You act like you really do think I'm going to get killed…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He looked at me for a moment, and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much sweetheart," He sighed into my hair, giving me a light kiss on the head, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Get hurt from what dad, I don't understand." I said exasperated. I'd had enough of this cryptic crap. He let go and held me at arms length.

"I know this is probably frustrating you," _No really?_ "and don't you give me that look," _damn._ "just please be careful, I'll explain when you get home." I really doubt that. He always says that, and then pretends to forget, while I know he's really hoping I forget.

"Fine." I sighed. "I have to go." I knew I could be a little irritable when I didn't get my way, and I definitely didn't get my way, so tough luck for him, he's going to have to deal with that.

"Alright, have a good day." He turned and walked inside the house, knowing I would be in a bad mood. Serves him right, he was the one that wasn't telling me anything. I turned, opened the door a crack and shouted my goodbye to my mom then went and hopped into my car. I loved this car, it was an old Camaro. I'm not really sure what model or anything. Lets just say I'm not really a car girl. My dad had Jake fix it up for me and it now runs great.

Driving to school took about fifteen minutes. I parked in one of the few empty spaces and grabbed my bag then headed inside. I was about two feet from the door to the main office when someone knocked into me and I stumbled. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment where my face would meet the pavement. I waited, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes and was caught in a pair of gorgeous butterscotch eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so, i know that this wasnt that long, but i just want to see how people respond. So if you like it, send me a review and i'll try and post the next chapter soon.  
**

**~clumsygirl**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him in shock for a minute…just enough time to realize I was staring. I stood up and started brushing imaginary dirt off my pants. He was gorgeous. His brown hair went just past his ears, his features sharp and perfect, all swirling around a pair of gorgeous butterscotch eyes. Again I had to remind myself I was staring. Something about those eyes, they're entrancing. I looked up at his face again to find he was glaring at me. What did I do? Honestly, he looks like he's about to explode, oh shit; his hands are shaking….werewolf? No. he couldn't be, there was only the pack.

"Um, thanks…" Great response Abby, not only does he think you're clumsy, now he's gonna think you're mentally incompetent too.

"You can try not to fall over flat surfaces, it's not very hard you know." Oh no he did NOT!

"Excuse me?" I must have heard wrong…

"You heard me." I was about to answer but his ass was saved by the bell. Ugh, what a jerk! I didn't even do anything! I mean yeah, I fell, but who doesn't do that occasionally? Bells does it practically everyday! I guess she's lucky Edward's there to catch her. I really do envy her sometimes…Anyways. Okay, first period, Math…joy…

"Abbsy!!!" I looked up from the ground to find my one and only; "EMMY!!"

He loped gracefully towards me while I ran frantically towards him. He threw me over his shoulder and ran around in a circle while I screamed my head off. This was our thing- nobody really questions it anymore. Especially since they never really got an answer the first time they asked. He put me down and we tried to calm ourselves down.

"How's it going Abbs?" He looked worried when I frowned.

"Well…"

"Tell me Abby." That would be my formal name from Emmett, no Abigail, just Abby.

"Well, this morning I kinda fell…" He cut me off, turning me around, checking for bruises or cuts. Emmett's pretty much my older brother and usually reacts like this even if I get a paper cut.

"Emmy, I'm fine."

"Where was I?" He looked like he was beating himself up. " I could've stopped your fall." Now he was full on pouting.

"You were probably having a quickie in the car with Rose." I really didn't expect it to be true, I was only joking, but when I saw that grin spread across his face I knew I had hit the mark.

"No you didn't!!" At school? Honestly. "Have you no shame?"

"Nope" He popped the 'p'. "But seriously, what happened Abbs?"

"Oh nothing, just some guy caught me and he was a total jerk." He looked ready to kill someone. If he was a werewolf I'd be worried about him phasing.

"Who?" He spat through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Emmy, I didn't stop him mid-sentence and go 'Hi, I know you're being a total jerk, but can I have your name?'" Doesn't this child understand simple conversation skills? He chuckled at me for a minute, shaking his head.

"Yeah okay, but if he gives you a hard time again, I'm going to have to have a word with him." A word? Uh huh, and I'm an alien.

"Emmy, you and I both know that was code for 'I'm gonna smash his brains out'"

"Yeah alright." He looked down at me sheepishly. "But Abbs, I don't want guys giving you problems, you're a wonderful person who doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Aw, thanks Emmy." I hugged him tightly. I really needed that, you can always count on Emmett to say the right things at the right times. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"We should get to class Abbs, wouldn't want you getting in trouble on your first day." He grinned, showing that he thought the exact opposite. This was going to be a fun year.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I love how good they make me feel! :D I'm definitely reviewing more for other authors! :P Anyways, I don't know if you've checked out my other story, but I've decided to put it on temporary hiatus. I have more ideas for this story and it's easier for me to only write one due to WAY to much freaking school work. :P Thanks for understanding! **

**~ClumsyGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know its been awhile and I'm soooooo sorry. Its just been really crazy and I haven't really had the inspiration to write. BUT FEAR NOT! For I, clumsygirl, have come to the rescue. **

…**.**

**Okay that was really cheesy but C'MON! I had to! :D Anyways, so yeah, some crazy shits been going down and its been affecting my writing…..and we don't want a character dead because of my bad thoughts so…. Yeah….anyways, so since I decided that I wasn't going to update for awhile there, im going to give you an extra long chapter. HERE YOU GO! :D**

"Okay, so meet us at the cafeteria after and-"

"I know Emmy!" I interrupted; honestly, he's been going on about this for like ten minutes. "I will meet you at the caf after second."

"Okay, be careful!" He shouted as I walked away, well, more like ran, I was going to be late. Oh man, my first day and I'm going to be-

"Ow." I bumped into something hard, whatever, or I guess whoever it was grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Thank you so much" I looked up into the last face I ever wanted to see.

"Seriously, what is it with you and falling?" God, what a jerk.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm going to be late and need to get to class on time." I frowned, seriously, what is his problem? I haven't done anything and he's a huge jerk. His eyes flicked to something over my shoulder and his face was one of pure shock. I turned and saw Emmett walking towards us with a furious look on his face.

"Is there a problem here?" He said as soon as he got to us. Man, there is some testosterone flying around here.

"Emmy, just leave it." I tried to grab his arm and pull him away, but he wasn't having that.

"Yeah _Emmy_ just leave it." He taunted, using my nickname for him. Emmett had a furious look on his face. Oh shit, this kid's not too smart. He's going to get his face smashed in.

"God, why are you such a jerk?" Now I was pissed. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. "I mean, honestly, what have I ever done to you?" He had a shocked look on his face, and then he smirked.

"Well, you being born would be number one on my list…" At this point I was seeing red and I was shaking so much it probably looked like I was going to phase.

"AGRHHH!" Emmett looked over at me with a shocked expression. "I have had it with you, I haven't even done anything and you're an asshole!"

"Abbs, calm down…" Emmett tried to reach for my arm to steady me, but I ripped it out of his reach.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I looked up to see Emmett, his face contorted with hurt. I _never _snapped at Emmett. Not even when he got me into trouble with my dad. "Oh, Emmy, I'm sorry but this guy is driving me crazy!" I heard a laugh and realized he was still standing looking on amusedly at our exchange.

"I do have a name…"

"Not like I care what it is…" I mumbled. God, he has some serious issues.

"It's Bryant." He said, looking me right in the eyes. God, his eyes! They are so hypnotic. It took me a minute to realize I was standing there gaping like an idiot.

"Well, know we have a name to match that hideous face." Emmett smirked at him as he started to pull me along, "C'mon Abbs, we've got to get you to class on time."

EmPOV

As I walked Abby to class, I wondered about that Bryant guy. It was clear that he was a vampire. It was also clear that he realized I was too. I walked into my first period class, which I had alone, late. The teacher glared at me as I sat down, but said nothing. Nobody gets mad at me. Carlisle is respected in this town and doesn't take kindly to me getting ratted on. So while the teacher was going on and on, I contemplated this new vamp. Clearly he is a vegetarian by his eyes. But what was up with him getting all in Abbys' face? We usually keep to ourselves as not to attract attention. Maybe he could smell the werewolf on her? He could quite possibly be a werewolf hater…which would mean Abby is an immediate target. I have to see if Edward has got anything from his mind… or maybe Alice had a vision. Ugh, this class is so long, I want answers damnit!

Finally! Stupid teacher droned on and on. Even kept us after the bell! Like what is that all about? Anyways, so I walked to the cafeteria, seeing Alice, Jasper and Rose already sitting down.

"I told Edward." Alice said as I walked towards them, too quiet for human ears to pick up.

"How did y- Oh, right." Stupid psychic. It annoys me so much when she's in her know it all moods. And how many way are there to kill a pixie? Oh, let me count the ways! Jasper shot me a grin as he sensed my irritation. "Well, what did he say?" I was very impatient for this answer.

" I'll let him tell you." She grinned at me. Oh great! What did I do this time? Usually she only does this when I pull a prank or something, I haven't done anything!

"What did I do!?!" She shot me a glare as everyone else looked confused.

"Don't give me that!" She said; Jasper was holding her shoulders down so she couldn't stand up and make a scene, as Alice usually does. "You were thinking up ways to kill me!" I sat shocked for a moment, then burst out into fits of laughter.

"Are- you- kidding- me?" I was having a hard time speaking through my laughter. I finally calmed down enough to talk again. "Geez Alice, I was just annoyed that you were going to make me wait for an answer." Sometimes she overreacts. Okay, a lot of the time.

"You've got that right." Edward sat down next to me grinning at my comment in my head.

"I know," I grinned right back, knocking fists with him.

"Got what right?" Rose spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Rosie." I would probably end up telling her later. Where no one else can hear. Don't want a crazy pixie on my tail… Hmmm… maybe Rose and I could go for a weekend somewhere… I've been dying to get her into that one little outfit…

"Emmett!" I turned and saw Edward looking at me, disgust written all over his face. "Could you please save _those_ thoughts for when I'm not around?"

"Loosen up a little bit, geez, you make it seem like you an Bells aren't doing the dirty!" I started laughing, "I mean, Nessie is in existence…." I grinned up at him just as Nessie sat down.

"Emmett, I would really appreciate it if you not talk about what my parents do behind closed doors in front of me." She looked over at me with the same face that Edward had when I was thinking about that weekend away. Man they look alike. "Anyways, has anyone seen Abby? I wanted to talk to her about going to see a movie with Jake and some of the guys this week." Edward looked like he was going to strangle something.

_Geez, you're going to break the freakin' table! Calm down! _

He looked down at his hands and released the table, looking up at me and inclining his head in thanks. I nodded back. Ever since Nessie and Jacob have been going out Edward's anger has been worse than it's ever been. And that's saying something because Edward always had a bad temper. It's been like three months, he really needs to find a new hobby, one that doesn't involve stalking his daughter on her dates.

AbbyPOV

I was walking to lunch, excited to see Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's. I was thinking that Ness and I should go to a movie with Jake and Seth, maybe sometime later this week. This is so creepy. The hallway is completely empty. And dark. Why, you ask, is a hallway dark in the middle of the day? Well, there are no windows in this hallway, and most of the lights had burnt out. The janitors can't even fix them either. They have to wait for some electrical specialist to come because apparently they short circuited or something. The only light is at each end of the hallway, near the doors. And wow, this is creepy. You know those feelings you get when someone's following you. Well, I've got that feeling right now. And it's kind of freaking me out. Maybe I'm just freaking myself out. I mean, I do live with a bunch of mythical creatures… I shouldn't really be scared of stuff like this anymore…right? All of a sudden something caught my throat and pinned me harshly against the lockers. I looked up to see golden eyes glaring down at me. His hand slowly let go of my throat and slid down my arm, at the same time leaning towards me more. As his hand grabbed my wrist his face was pressed into my neck and it seemed like he was inhaling me. This was definitely weird. Then, he froze, and looked to the left, his face catching the light. Oh my god. It was Bryant. What the hell! I pushed his shoulders trying to get him away from me. This caught his attention again, and he looked back at me, glaring.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, angry at this jerk who decided he was going to ruin my day. "Get off of me!" He opened his mouth to say something then looked left again and ran the other way. I stood there, trying to make sense of what happened.

EmPOV

"Edward, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, already knowing what I was going to ask. "Outside?" He nodded again. We walked out into a deserted hallway, and then ran out into the trees surrounding the school.

"Okay, so anything?" I asked, looking hopefully into his face. He had a look of frustration on his face. Damn.

"I can't read his mind!" He said starting to pace. "It's just like Bella. I get nothing. Jasper can't sense his emotions, Alice can't see his future. He's immune to everything!"

"We need to figure this out fast." I said thinking up multiple scenarios that could happen if we didn't figure this kid out. "Whatever he's here for, we need to make sure it's peaceful."

"Emmett, how the hell are we supposed to follow a vampire? We can't read his mind, we can't see what his next move is, and we can't even see if he's suspicious of us!" He was full on ranting, probably worrying about everything, as usual.

"Edward, calm down!" I said, grabbing his shoulders, stopping him from pacing. "It is me we're talking about, I'll figure it out"


End file.
